Strangers---Nygmobblepot
by DamonDeValak
Summary: Los extraños pasillos de Arkham Asylum resguardan miles de misteriosos secretos independientemente de Indian Hill. En ocasiones si pones mucha atención puedes escuchar a las paredes susurrar algunos de estos secretos atrayendo la curiosidad de los que deambulan por la penumbra. Sin embargo hay que recordar que la curiosidad mato al gato, o en este caso a Damon.


🌹_**STRANGERS~Gotham**___

_**(N/A): Este one-shot tiene menciones de sexo, se recomienda no leer si es menor de edad. Este fic está inspirado en la canción Strangers de Halsey y Lauren Jáuregui, todos los derechos son pertenecientes a las cantantes y los escritores respectivos de la canción. Además de que todos los personajes de Gotham son propiedad de DC Comics, Warner Bros y Fox, no son míos, el único personaje en mi dominio aquí es Damon y esta pequeña historia.**_

_**"Cuando me levanto solo y estoy pensando en tu piel recuerdo, recuerdo lo que me dijiste que no somos amantes, que sólo somos extraños con la misma maldita hambre de ser tocados, de ser amados, de sentirlo todo"**_

_**-Strangers by Halsey y Lauren Jáuregui.**_

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando con aquellos ojos color oro exótico que adornaban su rostro, se ocultaba entre las gélidas sombras de los edificios de Arkham esperando a que todo fuese algo simplemente quimérico, un disparate de su mente provocado por la anterior dosis de medicamento para tranquilizar sus nervios que se le había proporcionado horas antes. Damon ya tenía en mente que la amistad que mantenían Eddie y Oswald era especial, sin embargo nunca creyó poder llegar a contemplar una escena de tal magnitud como en esos momentos.

Encontrados labio a labio en el pasillo, sus bocas rondaban de lado a lado, izquierda a derecha, saboreaban cada milímetro de la piel húmeda y fogosa de sus labios, en algún punto creyó haber visto cómo sus lenguas se rozaban la una con la otra, desesperadamente sus manos y pieles buscaban el calor ajeno, restregaban sus pelvis y pecho con lujuria. Damon se basaba únicamente en dedicar el tiempo que pasaba atrapada entre la penumbra de la noche observando todo lo que sus compañeros de crimen hacían.

Hubo un punto en el que aquella noche se tornó pasional y vívida. Ambos hombres se separaron rompiendo el beso y la tensión en la atmósfera, ella quería hablar y destruir el maldito silencio que la estaba torturando en esos momentos pero no podía emitir ninguna clase de ruido, no se atrevería ni a toser. Su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que los dos se estaban deshaciendo de la ropa que se había vuelto una prisión y obstáculo para poder amarse.

Comenzó a morder sus uñas ante los aparentes nervios, mordió y mordió una y otra vez hasta llegar a la cutícula que ahora lloraba sangre. En aquellos instantes su estado mental no era el mejor y luego de esto a pesar de no poseer memoria eidética, seguro nunca podría sacar de su cabeza esas imágenes y mucho menos ser la misma de antes. El doctor Hugo Strange tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con ella.

Escucho dulces gemidos, suspiros y uno que otro jadeo que salían de los labios de Cobblepot y el ruido de golpes de la camilla del pabellón psiquiátrico chocando contra la pared, ella estiro su cabeza un poco más para poder tener una mejor visión del panorama y luego de un rato los gemidos se habían vuelto gritos de desesperación con una mezcla de sollozos, Edward lo estaba cabalgando duro y sin misericordia alguna, como un caballo a su yegua hasta que ambos parecían haber llegado al clímax.

Al final se han quedado dormidos luego de una charla post-coital, estaban tan tranquilos, Oswald se veía demasiado tierno y taciturno. Damon se levantó del piso del pasillo donde se encontraba sentada, camino por todo el corredor y salió del lugar antes de que alguien más notara su presencia. Las paredes parecían cerrarse conforme iba avanzando, las habitaciones oscuras la atrapaban, el olor a pútrido hacía alusión a un post-mortem, la música de antaño anticuada embonaba perfectamente con el ambiente vació y delirante del hospital psiquiátrico en el que le mantenían atrapada. Al llegar a la estancia un aroma a desesperación y agonía se hizo presente, justo a tiempo para la repartición de medicamentos para dormir.

Vio como Bárbara "tomo" sus pastillas y cuando la enfermera se dio la media vuelta esta se puso de cabeza en su silla y abrió la boca sacando la lengua solo para mostrarle a la señorita pelirroja que esas pastillas aún se encontraban allí en su boca. Fue tan divertido que de la risa Damon casi escupe el medicamento para dormir, siempre lo mismo.

Por un segundo en el que ella se acomodó con seriedad en su silla su mente se había quedado dispersa, divagando acerca de lo presenciado hace un rato, aquellos gritos, aquellos gemidos y caricias de las que ella fue espectadora. Todo ello le llevo a una conclusión...que no importa que tan malo seas o por cuanto sufrimiento hayas pasado, si no tienes amor en esta vida, no tienes nada, porque hasta la persona más cruel y maniática de este planeta merece afecto.

FIN

_**(N/A): Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado esta historia cortita. Este es mi primer One-shot publicado aquí oficialmente y pues como verán no está del todo apegada a la historia original de Gotham, (nos damos cuenta desde que vemos que Damon es solo un personaje "x" agregado por mi). Aun así esto lo hice con todo el amor y la inspiración que tengo.**_

_**Espero compartan, me sigan y me dejen algún comentario si es que desean que siga publicando más cosas así. Se despide de uds Damon De Valak.**_

_**¡Bye!, ¡Bye!**_


End file.
